<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hang it by the door, no more shall you harbor by Xernia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504145">Hang it by the door, no more shall you harbor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernia/pseuds/Xernia'>Xernia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil prince Ranboo AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can I just say how much I hate that they use real names in the tagging system, Devil prince Ranboo AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck you wilbur, I love you come back, I really don't know how to tag these, It is not needed, Let me respect their choices, Lore I guess?, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Pride, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), This is me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernia/pseuds/Xernia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> The thing was, Tommy was a very honest kid. He was a good kid, often appealing to adults to add flavor to his card, because that’s what kids do, they want attention. Fundy wanted attention from his father, Wilbur, and he never got it - but he was still trying. Tommy was the same way, except he did it with everyone. He captured everyone's attention.</p><p> He liked being in the center stage.</p><p> It was his and Tubbo’s stage.</p><p> A chance to prove that two orphan kids could do anything if they put their mind into it.</p><p> Tommy honestly could give two shits if he lost to some adult. He doesn’t care what others think but he lives for praise and having a gut load of pride brought it out of people, because many others can’t believe the audacity of saying things like that.</p><p> That’s what makes it fun to be around him.</p><p> Extra clever earthbound spirit.</p><p>__</p><p> Ranboo finds Tommy interesting. Because for such a young kid, he's wrapped up in a war that never concerned him. What made him stay? Was it pride or was it Wilbur?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommyinnit &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil prince Ranboo AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hang it by the door, no more shall you harbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> Ranboo could feel it. Blame it on his background of being a devil’s son. From deep within, but he could feel the amount of pride rolling off of Tommy in large concerning amounts. He excludes it, basically breathing it in, as if it was his sin to keep.</p><p> </p><p> He watched the kid spar, violently swinging the blade recklessly towards Wilbur in fast fell swoops, using the wind to his advantage, careful of taking steps properly. His feet were planted sideways, with his chin up. Full of confidence.</p><p> </p><p> His eyes flare up like crystal blue water, a confident smirk plays on his lips, but his stiff shoulders give away his nervousness. He was ridged, his eyes on his target, watching those cold calculated eyes stare back at him.</p><p> </p><p> He observes Tommy as he fights, but Wilbur is anything but lacking. He easily sidesteps the kid, using his netherite sword to block the incoming blade and shorts him off the side with a hidden crossbow, just up his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p> It’s playing dirty and Wilbur knew it.</p><p> </p><p> But he also knew that the world was already dirty.</p><p> </p><p> Tommy falls back, shocked at the arrow bouncing harmlessly against his chestplate, his sword fumbles out of his hands. Wilbur takes advantage of this opportunity, sweeping his legs from under him and dropping him to his butt on the floor. Wilbur holds the tip of the blade, right under his chin, his eyes neutral.</p><p> </p><p> “You lost.” Wilbur hisses out expressionlessly. Ever since the camping trip, he had closed himself completely off, becoming sharper and brutal with his words, compared to when he first met Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p> When the sun had kissed him and his warm brown eyes were like vats of chocolate bars. When Wilbur didn’t know that Ranboo knew the future.</p><p> </p><p> “Ay bitch.” Tommy grinned at him triumphantly, completely at the mercy of Wilbur’s blade, “I won that.”</p><p> </p><p> Wilbur fixes him a despair inducing sigh of disappointment, “No. No you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p> “You’re just jealous. I’ll be getting all the ladies while you’ll be getting the boot to the toot!” Tommy chortles loudly, standing up too abruptly that the sword nearly slices into his skin. Wilbur’s eyes widened, quickly pulling his sword away from his chin and keeping it pointed to the floor.</p><p> </p><p> He looks at the sword, his breathing is uneven as Tommy rambles about the stupidest thing that comes into mind about ladies and sword fighting. Completely unaware of the blade nearly causing a fatal injury had Wilbur been too slow to move it.</p><p> </p><p> Ranboo watches from afar, just out of sight of the training grounds, his lips pursed firmly.</p><p> </p><p> Despite the fact that Wilbur didn’t like keeping people close, his heart was already so open, leaking with worry and concern. From his hardening glare and clenched teeth, the way he swayed when he looked at Tommy in awe and stupidly. You could tell that he cared.</p><p> </p><p> He was just a master at hiding it.</p><p> </p><p> But Tommy was a whirlwind of chaos, sweeping anyone up within his grasp and grabbing their hearts with his stupid shinanaigans. Opening the jar of hearts and pressing it against his own. He made Niki angry, although it was clear that she loved him like a little brother. He stole from Eret and Fundy near constantly, that they eventually gave into his demands. Tubbo was his best friend, but even then, he was always one for the schemes involving any playful and harmless pranks.</p><p> </p><p> As annoying as it was, Tommy, a child, was the center of it all.</p><p> </p><p> In hindsight, he had nothing to do with the war. He was just a kid who wanted to impress, often making absurd comments of horrible small talk. His pride was always skyrocket high, often flaunting the things he was and wasn’t at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> Tommy was the very definition of a child. Him and Tubbo both! Who were thrown into the war they had no part of, yet were the main characters of.</p><p> </p><p> And somehow, they were the bad guys.</p><p> </p><p> The thing was, Tommy was a very honest kid. He was a good kid, often appealing to adults to add flavor to his card, because that’s what kids do, they want attention. Fundy wanted attention from his father, Wilbur, and he never got it - but he was still trying. Tommy was the same way, except he did it with everyone. He captured everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p> He liked being in the center stage.</p><p> </p><p> It was his and Tubbo’s stage.</p><p> </p><p> A chance to prove that two orphan kids could do anything if they put their mind into it.</p><p> </p><p> Tommy honestly could give two shits if he lost to some adult. He doesn’t care what others think but he lives for praise and having a gut load of pride brought it out of people, because many others can’t believe the audacity of saying things like that. It isn't pride or Wilbur that keeps him here.</p><p> </p><p> It's the relationships he has with everyone.</p><p> </p><p> That’s what makes it fun to be around him.</p><p> </p><p> Extra clever earthbound spirit.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>  Tubbo was probably the more complex out of the duo, if Ranboo had to be completely honest. An loyal friend who followed Tommy to the beat of his drum, often acting as his sidekick - but in reality, it’s quite the opposite.</p><p> </p><p> While Tommy thrived off pride, his friend lived off of trickery and cleverness. So incredibly witty and crafty, a hidden emerald in the rust. Tubbo was incredibly smart, often writing complex formulas for a nuke bomb <em> just for fun. </em></p><p> </p><p> By the time Tommy had finally mastered a sword, Tubbo would have found the meaning of life and different ways to farm necessary resources to live comfortably.</p><p> </p><p> If he had tried.</p><p> </p><p> Tubbo was a follower, not a leader. He didn’t like being assertive or upfront although he was classified as a threat. He doesn’t like conflict and wished to live peacefully with his bees and Tommy if it were possible. If Tommy didn’t idolize Wilbur, who didn’t lead them into this little war, this pointless war that had no end.</p><p> </p><p> If he didn’t stick with Tommy until the end, then maybe he wouldn’t be involved in the war to begin with.</p><p> </p><p> <em> (Two bodies in the dark alleyway, bleeding from their heads. Tubbo’s dull blue eyes stared passively at Tommy’s cold corpse - across from him. Tommy looks completely at peace, smiling at this victory where they didn’t die to Dream’s hand. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Their swords crossed one another, laid by their feet, his hand finding his way to Tommy’s, trying to put the little bit of warmth into his cold digits. He doesn’t have enough energy to smile, but he lets out a tired sigh and closes his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  A sad ending, but it was their ending. Brothers not by blood, but by loyalty. Now, they can go out together.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> Tubbo was just a ball of sunshine, Ranboo learned as he was dragged into testing questionable liquids. Tubbo grinned carelessly, smiling from ear to ear as he shoved glass bottles of <em> something </em> in his hands. He fumbles one, accidently letting the speed pot crash onto the floor and soaking his boots.</p><p> </p><p> It dissolves into the wood, draining to nothing.</p><p> </p><p> “A-ah!?” Ranboo sputters, quickly placing the bottles carefully on the table, sharply aware of how they keep trying to roll off the table, “Sorry! I wasn’t ready for it!”</p><p> </p><p> But Tubbo just flashes him a smile and turns back to his potions, a mixture. Just like him. A childish-like glee with a spark of mischief in his heart. A dash of recklessness and a slice of rationality.</p><p> </p><p> Tommy was asleep near the front of the van, in the driver’s spot with a cap covering his eyes. His arms were crossed in front of him, clutching the keys in his fists, miniature discs were carved onto wood dangled from it.</p><p> </p><p> Ranboo sits across from him, holding a spare strength potion, watching as the maroon colored liquid swirl dangerously in the clear glass bottle. He holds the neck of the bottle with his gloved fingers, watching as the liquid fizzes, dancing along the glass before settling down.</p><p> </p><p> Potions…</p><p> </p><p> He wonders how is it, that a nether object had gone to the overworld in the first place? Most humans were afraid of the nether, viewing it as the embodiment of hell, when that wasn’t the case.</p><p> </p><p> The nether was once a part of the overworld before it was deemed unworthy. Ancient civilization buried in an instant because… of a mistake…?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> He feels like… he just forgot something really important. It was within his grasp, he was about to remember something.</p><p> </p><p> <em> (“Memory boy.” He calls out pleasantly, like they were friends, “Memory boy, where oh where, did he go?”) </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hah...” Ranboo mumbles, just below his breath, “You just never go away, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>  If there was one good thing about his memory now, he didn’t remember who said those words. He couldn’t remember their face or their actions. All he knew that the intense feeling of discomfort rolled around with their voice - it was equivalent of feeling water on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Which was actually ironic, considering how the nether is a place where water doesn’t even exist. It’s funny. That’s actually funny.</p><p> </p><p> Ranboo feels destructive right now. The fragile glass in his hands doesn’t help his case. Tommy sleeping across from him, in the driver’s seat - while he’s in the passenger’s seat does nothing for him. Tubbo’s humming just makes him want to stab something.</p><p> </p><p> He stands up, offering a small wave to Tubbo, “I’ll be right back.” He offers a small easy-going smile and leaves the potion he was holding by the young brunette.</p><p> </p><p> Tubbo gives him a concerning look, “...okay. We’ll be at dinner then.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> “Sounds good.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> “Wait! Ranboo!” A shrill voice rings out and a body crashes into his, nearly sending him to the ground. Ranboo turns over in surprise, grunting partially due to the weight on his side, clinging onto his waist securely. He sees a tuft of blond hair and angry blue eyes looking down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p> Tommy.</p><p> </p><p> “You tall bitch! You take ten steps before I can even make four!” He scolds, slowly letting up and glaring up at Ranboo with venom. It wasn’t one full of spite, but rather a whiny glare as he expected a response.</p><p> </p><p>  Ranboo, however, looks at him with a passive stare.</p><p> </p><p> Ranboo looks off to the side, “Sorry Tommy. I’m not doing too hot.” He admits absentmindedly, folding his hands nervously. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I wanted to blow some steam off, honestly. So I was heading to…” </p><p> </p><p> …</p><p> </p><p> “I don’t remember actually.” Ranboo tacks on regretfully, balling up his fists and looking at his polished black shoes, all tied up and laced nicely. He looks up at Tommy, carefully avoiding his eyes and looking past his shoulder, where he could see Tubbo looking out of the van in worry.</p><p> </p><p> “What did you need me for?” He asks carefully, tilting his head as Tommy bristles, shaking his hands similar to a bird when it has it’s feathers all wet.</p><p> </p><p> Now that Ranboo thought about it, Tommy was similar to a sparrow. A small bird with no real fear, but as angry as one. Hot blooded and free of any restraining feelings. One that didn’t have to worry too much about life.</p><p> </p><p> <em> (He knows it’s a lie - he just likes seeing kids happy and tries to think there’s no deeper meaning to it.) </em></p><p> </p><p> “I was wondering! Do you know how to fight?” The blond human chirps happily, clasping his hands behind his back and looking at Ranboo imploringly. The prince purposely avoids his eyes, nodding shallowly.</p><p> </p><p> “Awesome! You’re teaching me tomorrow, bitch! Early morning at dawn!”</p><p> </p><p> “I… I- okay… I guess.” He guesses he has no say in the matter as Tommy skips back to Tubbo, flashing him a thumbs up. Tubbo mirrors his action, waving goodbye to Ranboo and leaving him in the middle of the forest.</p><p> </p><p> “I… Okay, I guess this is fine…”</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p> “I miss Niki.” Fundy sighs thoughtfully, collapsing in his arms, his body bent over like a pretzel over the anastite stack. He peeks up at Eret, who only glances at him and resuming to build his future castle.</p><p> </p><p> He’s not sure what the small child was doing here, but Fundy had become a small part of his routine. Every morning, he would wake up to Fundy sneaking into his room with a can of wriggling live worms and a mischievous smirk. The brat was planning to prank him as an initiation thing.</p><p> </p><p> One day, he woke up to him throwing soft and unexpecting chicken feathers onto him.</p><p> </p><p> Then a plate of flamingo shaped cookies with a well written apology note. (If only Eret knew how to read. His writing was chicken scratch compared to Fundy’s elegant and cursive writing.) He appreciated the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p> And eventually, Fundy tends to hang around him instead of his father lately.</p><p> </p><p> “She’s probably visiting new places.” Eret grumbles grumpily, looking back again as Fundy readjusts, hopping over the block. He uses one foot, balancing himself on it dangerously, causing the brunette, former thief, to have a twinge of worry race though him.</p><p> </p><p> “She never takes this long though… She usually only takes a month…”</p><p> </p><p> “Well. She put Tommy in charge before she went - so it may have been a different journey.” Eret dances around him, skipping to the chests and snagging twelve stacks of stone bricks. Fundy lets out a long sigh, stretching out dramatically, placing his wrist against his forehead.</p><p> </p><p> “Course it’s <em> Tommy </em>.”</p><p> </p><p> The former thief <em> pauses </em> at that.</p><p> </p><p> He’s used to violence but that wasn’t the most dangerous thing about living alone. It was all about intentions, intent, and by his tone, Fundy didn’t think fondly of Tommy. And he knew why too.</p><p> </p><p> He didn’t think Tommy was a bad kid, no, far from that. He was just wild, an uncontrollable flame, dancing with a threat. Mischief in his eyes and a smirk.</p><p> </p><p> “I heard he’s in that position forever.” Fundy continues spitefully, glaring away at a wall. Towards Tommy’s home, “It’s not his position to take. It’s Niki’s.”</p><p> </p><p> “You know, it’s not his call to make. You have to bring it up to Wilbur.” Eret huffs, jumping up a chest to reach the other one, fetching a stack of anistite and waltzing to the polisher, “You shouldn’t take it out on Tommy. He didn’t take it on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p> “... I know.” Fundy looks at his hands, curling them up in small fists, “I don’t get why I’m mad. He didn’t do anything, it’s just-”</p><p> </p><p> “It’s easy to blame him, isn’t it? It’s easy.” Eret throws the stack in there, polishing it with the stone grinder, “It’s okay to take short cuts but sometimes you need to polish the idea, y’know?”</p><p> </p><p> “That’s stupid.” The young boy mumbles, looking up at Eret with an annoyed look, “You’re stupid.”</p><p> </p><p> Eret reaches out, messing up his orange hair with a knowing sigh, “Yeah. Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p> Ranboo weighs the sword in his hands, measuring the weight before frowning down at it. An iron sword, forged from the earth and polished to the point where it could slice a human’s skin open, where the blood, symbol of life, could spill out onto the unforgiving ground, the very place where it was made.</p><p> </p><p> In truth, he’s never had to use a sword before.</p><p> </p><p> He’s never had to really defend himself, he doesn’t think…</p><p> </p><p> Or maybe he forgot the last time he’s wielded a sword, it’s been so long.</p><p> </p><p> He stands, face to face to Tommy, who grins wildly, jumping up and down as he raves on how he was the more poupar one and where he’ll win so all the woman in the land would praise him.</p><p> </p><p> Ranboo doesn’t think there’s any girls in L’manberg apart from Niki. And Niki…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“Niki, you know you don’t have to take his words to heart.” Ranboo had urged, pleaded with Niki as she walked past him, like a storm raging in the east. Niki’s saphire like eyes turned on him, icy in the wake. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  They dwell in anger, betrayal, and yearning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “What else am I supposed to take it as?” Niki snaps at him, rage fueling the fire, “Ranboo, tell me, what it means when a man tells you, ‘you can’t do it’?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Ranboo must have had a hurt expression because immediately, Niki retraces her steps, “I’m sorry. I suppose you don’t understand. I can’t ask you that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “I… You don’t have to go Niki. You don’t!” He tries again, because he knows what happens. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Niki goes missing for years. Years and years of hearing nothing - only returning as a head on a stick. A declaration of war from Schlatt. Wilbur’s fears and recognitions being realized. Endless lilies on her grave, Tubbo’s bee farm flourishes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “I’m not going to die, Ranboo.” Niki sighs, shaking her head, “I’m not weak. I’m not going to-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “But-!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “Do you think of me as weak too?” Niki whispers, hurt still evident in her voice, “Were you only nice because you think I’d cry otherwise? I’m not weak…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  She turns to him with the most heart wrenching face. A face full of despair and a lack of self worth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  He just made her fear even more pronounced. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Ranboo can’t articulate his words right. He has a hard time expressing what he wants to say, but he never liked her ending either. A strong warrior, set as an example. He remembers crying in his room, holed up because Niki was his favorite in the streams. A soft voice, yet it was the loudest one in the room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Ranboo says quiet as Niki brushes her shoulder roughly past him, not even looking at him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  He deserved it too.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p> “Why… did you want to fight me again?” Ranboo mumbles, looking up at Tommy in a confused manner, raising his eyebrows. Tommy pauses, looking away at his side and hardening his gaze.</p><p> </p><p> “Cause you piss me off.” He replies with stark, jutting out his chin and pointing his sword at him.</p><p> </p><p> “Ah. Alright.” Ranboo mumbles quietly, testing the weight of the sword again. His heart feels heavy and honestly, he’s not sure if he’s up for it. But Tommy looked thrill to challenge him - how could he refuse?</p><p> </p><p> He wanted to make him happy.</p><p> </p><p> But why?</p><p> </p><p> Tommy flashes in front of him, swaying as he raises his sword to strike, right above his head. The look in his eyes is furious, determined - but Ranboo shifts his footing, sidesteps him so his sword only meets air and uses the blunt end of the sword to smack him back, flying.</p><p> </p><p> The blond yelps, ducking as instinct when Ranboo approaches. He tries for a headbut, aiming for his chin, but Ranboo leans to the left so that it only chips the side of his chin. It causes him to bite his tongue and winch due to the stinging pain. He holds his cheek, sighing as the sharp sting.</p><p> </p><p> “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> “It’s all rig-” Ranboo pauses entirely at that.</p><p> </p><p> He looked at Tommy, who had dropped his sword and offered a napkin, some bandages and a towel. He’s avoiding his gaze - as if he -</p><p> </p><p> As if he planned this.</p><p> </p><p> Even if his mouth is in pain, his heart swells with something. Being proud? Noticing this thing, where Tommy never appolgized but had to set up a scenario for this to happen? Sure he didn’t have to catch him off guard but-</p><p> </p><p> The fact remained that, despite all his pride and worth, Tommy put so much thought into creating this ‘training scenario’ just for an apology.</p><p> </p><p> And he shouldn’t be so happy just for a single apology, but here he was, standing in awe, feeling the euphoria and happiness sway into him.</p><p> </p><p> But here he was.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m sorry for throwing water on you that one time. And I’m sorry I made you hit your chin.” Tommy begins mumbling under his breath, feeling his previous bravo slowly die down, “And… I do like you, I think you’re… pretty…nice...”</p><p> </p><p> Ranboo steps forward, hugging the small child and pressing his head into his chest. There’s a huge grin on his face, but he hides it in Tommy’s hair. He rubs his back slowly, feeling the child remain still.</p><p> </p><p> Then slowly… Tommy reaches around and returns the hug.</p><p> </p><p> “I forgive you, big man.” Ranboo hums happily, still smiling like a fool.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<strike>Fundy and Wilbur relationship needs to be repaired. Make bonding time for them. Fishing? No. Maybe sewing? Or cooking? </strike>(X)</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<strike>Help Tommy be less prideful. It leads to the insecurity of never being enough. This strengthens Dream’s ambition to fulfill his ambitions. </strike>(Yes.)</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Contact Philza and Techno. They can’t be gone for this.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> A single eye rolls, focusing on something in the distance. It stares at the two coffins, though the red roots and red thorns. A low grumble is ripped from his throat, a screeching squeal.</p><p> </p><p> Thin roots snap apart and multiple eyes blink open, all blinking and focusing on the coffins, golden sprayed coffins. A hand pulls itself off from the roots, pulling from the vines that restricted him.</p><p> </p><p> But they stay firm, holding him down, chained and restricted. Still, his eyes roll, sometimes losing focus before it falls down to his feet, spying the praying altar and his mask. The smiley face looks mockingly at him.</p><p> </p><p> <em> How envious. Those humans above are. </em>He thinks, closing his eyes briefly, trying to focus. If he focused, he could take every part of their souls right now. He can gain the energy to move, if he just had a bit more.</p><p> </p><p> He could at least take their fighting spirit, if he couldn’t take their souls. He just had to beat them down until they lost hope.</p><p> </p><p> But it was like a tea spoon. The kettle ran dry, he had just missed a large potion of envy somehow. Something was missing, there was something missing.</p><p> </p><p> <em> (A form of a woman, with a fiery soul. A capable son who was never enough in his father’s eyes. The father who looked scornfully at those who were happy. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  and-) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  Oh.</p><p> </p><p> <em> Oho? </em></p><p> </p><p> Dream opened his multiple eyes, all glaring under the green hood at his earthly chains. He still hung, suspended like they had crucified him. The earth had detested his existence, even though he had this urge to complete the earth.</p><p> </p><p> A place disgraced, because of a devil’s empathy.</p><p> </p><p> All humans were just dust particles. All plants were just the fruit of nourishment. To complete something.</p><p> </p><p> Because he, himself, was incomplete.</p><p> </p><p> His jagged mouth twisted into a smile, reopening an old wound that began dripping down, pooling at his feet, onto the floor. Staining a small book and quill, his name is smudged out.</p><p> </p><p> His other half.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Finally.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOOOOO, I was watching Ranbo's streams and it had gotten me hella hyped so I sped ran everything about this and will probably keep updating this since it's my current hyperfixation. He got so many subs as of 2/16/21. Ranboo my beloved.</p><p> Small summary: Wilbur had become colder to everyone and Ranboo begins to analyze Tommy, viewing him as someone who caught the hearts of others. He determines that Tommy was full of prideful yet still had good intentions. Tubbo was smart beyond belief but he never left Tommy's side, as he viewed them together as two in a pod. Ranboo begins to remember something unpleasant about the nether to the point where he would compare the feeling to water. Almost as if those two memories were linked together.</p><p> Tommy challenges Ranboo to a training fight, which he recuclantantly agrees to against his will. Fast forward to Eret and Fundy, where Fundy expresses that he misses Eret and has some jealousy towards Tommy. Eret tries to convince him that Tommy wasn't the issue. It is unsure if Fundy understands.</p><p> Ranboo begins to miss Niki, remembering that he attempted to stop her from leaving, because it had led to her untimely demise. But in doing so, he had realized that he just made her complex even more true, and made her feel more inferior. Tommy catches Ranboo off guard and headbutts him so that he hurts himself a bit. But Tommy had everything lanned, from asking him to duel and preparing things in case he managed to catch Ranboo off guard to apologize for the water balloon incident and hurting him. He also states that he actually thinks Ranboo is nice, establishing their relationship a bit more.</p><p> Small window: Last scene describes something about missing a half and the feeling of envy. I wonder who else is missing the other half. If you notice, everyone struggles with the feeling of envy in this place, in L'manberg. Green is the color of Envy. I wonder.</p><p> Scraped things:<br/>- Wilbur threatening to kick Ranboo out of L'manberg<br/>- Tubbo showing Ranboo how to make milk tea with honey.<br/>- Niki hugging the Fundy, Tommy, and Tubbo goodbye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>